piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhancing
Enhancing is the method of spending pence and sacrificing a pirate to upgrade the power of another pirate. This is the only way to directly strengthen a pirate and is one of the most important processes in the game. __TOC__ How Enhancement Works To reach the enhancement menu, a player can either select the Enhance button in the My Quarters tab or visit the Pirates menu, select a pirate, and select to enhance her. From the enhance menu, a player selects a "crown pirate" who will be the recipient of the enhancement. Afterwards, the player may select "jewel pirates" from among those that are in neither the Attack Crew nor the Defense Crew. These jewel pirates are sacrificed to the crown pirate, which costs pence based on the level of the crown pirate, and each gives a specific amount of experience points based on the jewel pirate. Any weapon or armor or combo level on the jewel pirate are lost when sacrificed. There is no transfer of any kind to the crown. Nonetheless the crown pirate keep her own items and combo level. Mix_rate_2@2x.png Mix_rate_4@2x.png Mix_rate_8@2x.png Experience Enhance The crown pirate receives bonus experience points if the jewel pirate is of the same nation, and an even bigger bonus if the jewel pirate is the same pirate as the crown. Specifically, there is a 2x experience point bonus for a jewel pirate of the same nation, or a 4x experience point bonus for an identical jewel pirate. There's also sometimes limited time bonus enhance x2 or x4 which works in addition of the nation experience bonus or identical jewel bonus. (for exemple a jewel can gives up to x16 xp when limited time enhance x4 and identical pirate is used so far) The crown pirate will level up if the experience bar is filled, and subsequently her Attack, Defense, and Combo Level will all increase, as well as the experience point requirement to fill the bar. When a pirate reaches her max level, her Attack and Defense are both multiplied by 1.25 and will receive a silver frame. Enhance + When a pirate is max level (silver frame), you can enhance+ this pirate with a Enhance+ Reesa of the same rarity as jewel. You can also use an identical jewel which is max level. This way your crown pirate (silver frame) and a an identical jewel pirate (silver frame) will merge to enhance+ and reach max+ level. When a pirate reaches her max+ level, her Attack and Defense are both multiplied by 1.30 and will receive a gold frame. Combo Enhance In addition, once a pirate reaches her max level, any additional enhancements will give that pirate one guaranteed Combo Level as long as only one jewel pirate is used. Any pirate may be used as a jewel pirate to gain one Combo Level in this way. Using more than one jewel pirate during the enhancement does not guarantee more than one Combo Level. To guarantee more than one Combo Level during this enhancement, an identical jewel pirate may be used to gain between 4 to around 50 Combo Levels depending on the rarity of the card (see table below). Combo Level maxes out at 200. Experience Points Every pirate has an innate experience point value at level 1. As a pirate gains more experience, she will be worth more experience when being used as a jewel pirate, but only 30% of the exp gained will go to the crown pirate.. exp given = (0.3 * cumulative exp) + [ innate exp * (multiplier for nation bonus or identical pirate) ] The experience required to level up a pirate follows a simple formula: exp req. = level * 10 The formula for leveling a pirate from any level to max is: - 1) * 10 + c * 10 / 2 * - c - e where m = max level, c = current level, and e = current experience (for the current level) For reference, this is a chart of total experience required to max out a pirate based on max level: This is a chart of base experience values of common jewel pirates ( For info on Name/Category --> Rarity ) : Cost As the level of the crown pirate increases, so does the cost of each jewel pirate. *Note: % signifies modular divison. Simply put, just take the one's digit of the number when mod. dividing by 10. (Ex: 11 % 10 = 1, 37 % 10 = 7) Category:Non-card articles